nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Ludwig von Koopa
Ludwig von Koopa, or Kooky von Koopa as he was called in the cartoons, is the eldest of the Koopalings and possibly the leader and was presumably third in line to the throne, before being retconned to being Bowser's minions. He is modeled after Ludwig Van Beethoven. Appearance Ludwig has green head. He also wears two pairs of handcuffs, blue wig-like mohawk, and dark blue eyelashes. He has single, sharp teeth, and wears blue shell with orange rings surrounding the spikes. He has magic wand which shoots blue fireballs at heroes. He is most likely to be the eldest of all when Mario got killed by enemies in World 7 tower, he 'laughed' at Mario with elderly voice. Appearances ''Super Mario Bros. 3'' Ludwig first appeared in Super Mario Bros. 3. He is the oldest Koopaling and second in command. Ludwig took over the Pipe Maze. His rule was firm until Mario fought his way on his airship and fought him. Ludwig attacked by using wand blasts and creating a stunning earthquake attack. This made him the hardest Koopaling, but it took only 3 hits on the head or several fireballs to defeat him. Ludwig gave up his wand and left to an unknown place. ''Super Mario World'' After Bowser takes control over Dinosaur Land, Ludwig and his siblings (minus Larry) were granted a land. Ludwig received Twin Bridges, residing in Castle #4 while composing Koopa Symphonies. Also he captured a Yoshi egg in the process. However, Mario and his new friend Yoshi came to rescue the egg. Mario fought Ludwig in his castle, where Ludwig proved to have a different attack pattern then his siblings. He fought by spitting fireballs, spinning in his shell and jumping a distance. Though Ludwig was defeated, also his castle rocketed into a nearby bush where it hit it, the bush got bandage for the spot it was hit. ''Yoshi's Safari'' When his younger brother, Iggy, invented some mechs, Ludwig got one. The Koopa Family stole the 12 gems of Jewelry Land, Ludwig received one. Ludwig was forced to fight for it when Mario and Yoshi arrived with the Super Scope. Ludwig fought in a giant turtle mech, where after they shot a purple button on his back it'll explode leaving two feat. Ludwig came back in a smaller mech with arms. Though the arms and mech was destroyed after multiple shots. After his mech was destroyed Ludwig gave up the gem. ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga'' After many years, Bowser Jr becomes second in command. Presumably, the Koopalings after their multiple failures to get rid of Mario and Luigi, were demoted to only guard the castle and act like minions. Having no more use for failures, Bowser thought it was the only thing they were good at. However when Cackletta possessed the tryant and went to his air castle as Bowletta, she found the Koopalings. Founding them useful to fight, she hypnotized them into re-fighting the Mario Bros. Ludwig was the fourth to be fought and he attacked by re-using the spinning in his shell and spitting fireballs. Ludwig was once again defeated and what happened to him and his siblings after their defeat is unknown. ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' After years of being unused, Ludwig and his siblings reappeared as kids game. The Koopalings and Bowser Jr. kidnapped Princess Peach once again. Ludwig was once again the last Koopaling to be fought as he is the boss of the Sky Level, World 7. Ludwig fought Mario and co. by using homing magic fireballs and using the never-before seen ability to Flutter Jump. Though this was a failure as he was too injured from the fight and retreated to his castle. Ludwig fought again on rising platforms, casting four magic fireballs, and the Flutter Jump. This battleground was useful though couldn't stop Mario's gang as he was once again defeated and fell on screen. Ludwig survived though, as he is seen helping Bowser up at World 8, though insult-to-injury the castle falls on the Koopa Family. ''New Super Mario Bros. 2'' Ludwig is, once again, the final Koopaling to be fought (if you do all of the Koopalings in order). He is the boss of World 5. He appears after Mario defeated either Morton or Lemmy, roared at him, and dragged away Princess Peach. In his battle, he could flutter-jump to grab onto a chain. He shot magic-blasts, and Mario had to use the cannon to shoot upwards, and knock Ludwig off the chain. Ludwig fell to the ground and got dizzy, and when Mario stomped on him, he spun in his shell. After the third hit, the chain he is holding on to starts to swing, making it harder for Mario to knock him off. But Ludwig was defeated by Mario, and he got the key to World 6. He later appears alongside his siblings in Bowser's Castle (Bowser's Incinerator), turning Mario to stone with the Koopa Clown Car. He later made Bowser large. When Bowser was defeated, he, Lemmy, Morton, Wendy, Larry, Iggy, and Roy dragged him away with the Koopa Clown Car, but their weight was too much, and they crashed. Ludwig was aways from the crash site, sulking in disbelief. ''New Super Mario Bros. U'' After his defeat in New Super Mario Bros. 2, he, his siblings, Bowser, Bowser Jr, and Boom Boom returned in New Super Mario Bros. U. Ludwig is yet again the last Koopaling to be fought and is the boss of the world Meringue Clouds. The eldest Koopaling has now mastered the ability to levitate and to clone himself, like younger siblings Lemmy and Wendy. Ludwig divides into three and Mario has to guess who is the real Ludwig. If a duplicate is jumped on, it simply disappears. As usual, it takes three hits for Ludwig to go down. But Ludwig survived the battle and his youngest brother, Bowser Jr., took him and his siblings on his airship. But Bowser goes on the airship and the airship loses balance, leaving Ludwig to hold on to Iggy, along with the other Koopalings, to hold onto Bowser's tail. Non-Canon appearances ''Mario is Missing'' When Bowser traveled to Earth to flood Antartica, he brought The Koopalings (minus Morton and Lemmy) to help. When Bowser also managed to capture Mario he sent several of his kids to fight Luigi, so he wouldn't interfere. Ludwig was one of them. In the SNES version Ludwig, when Luigi came to fight, wouldn't attack but just run around. It only took 6 hits of the head to beat him. In the PC Version, he doesn't do this only talks to Luigi until he gets a Fire Flower to destroy the Beethoven with it. ''Hotel Mario'' In this hotel game, Bowser took over the Mushroom Kingdom and gave several hotels to his kids. Ludwig's Thump Hotel was one of them. Ludwig, again, also faced Mario in it as well. Fighting by using lightning and teleporting. If he managed to meet Mario or Luigi in an elevator, he devours the plumber, but keeps the cap in his stomach. These new abilities were very powerful but in the end was taken out by Mario. The plumber then destroyed the Hotel. ''Super Princess Peach'' Originally, Ludwig and his team were going to appear in this game, though were only used in the beta version. Ludwig spirites showed him he could laugh, spit fire, sping in his shell and jump. Though nothing else is known. Family *Larry Koopa *Wendy Koopa *Roy Koopa *Iggy Koopa *Lemmy Koopa *Morton Koopa Trivia In both SMB3 and SMW, Ludwig had white hair instead of blue hair, due to the lack of good graphics at the time. Additionally, in SMW, Ludwig had a yellow shell. Powers and Abilities In SMB3, Ludwig was fast, and stomped whenever he walked. He was also the only Koopaling to go into his shell on offense AND defense. In SMW, Ludwig could furiously breathe fire, spin in his shell, and cartwheel across the room in mid-air, making his fight unused by any other Koopaling. In Hotel Mario, Ludwig could summon lightning with his hands, and teleport. In M&L:SS, Ludwig could spin in his shell, use a spinning attack like Iggy, and breathe fire (not as furiously as SMW). In NSMBW, Ludwig learned even more new abilities. He could shoot one homing fireball, or four regular ones, and he mastered the ability to flutter-jump, better than the Yoshis themselves! In NSMB2, Ludwig expanded on those abilities. He could flutter-jump to grab onto a chain, move between the two, and increase the rate of his fire. In NSMBU, Ludwig learned how to clone himself like Wendy and Lemmy. He also learned to levitate, without needing to flutter-jump. Category:Mario characters Category:Mario bosses Category:Koopalings Category:Koopas Category:Mario enemies